It'll be my pleasure
by MonkeyTrouble
Summary: What will Draco do when he finds a naked Harry in the shower room? Read and find out! HP/DM Oneshot.


**It'll be my pleasure**

Harry walked in to the shower room, sweaty and muddy from Quidditch practice. He ungraciously stripped and leaved his stinky clothes on the floor, hitting the showers.

He moaned happily as the hot water poured down over his scalp and soothed over his body. He felt relaxed, and very pleased, the team had had a great practice, all players doing very well. For the first time in his life Harry started to hum as he showered. It was unusually quiet in the shower room, all the stalls where unoccupied and he couldn't see a soul. He laughed as his teenage voice cracked on the high notes and sang even louder. If the team continued playing like this the Quidditch cup would definitely be theirs at the end of the term.

If Harry hadn't been singing in such a bellowing tone, he might've noticed that the door gave out a creaking sound as a boy stepped into the room. Draco Malfoy had to bite on his knuckles to swallow his laughs, afraid he would burst out in such a hysterical laughter that Harry would notice him. Draco hung his towel on a hook on the wall and tiptoed up to Harry's stall, pausing outside it. He giggled lightly as Harry failed to take a very high note, then he pushed up the door and stepped inside.

Harry stopped singing abruptly, taken aback by Draco's sudden appearance.

"Hello", said Draco.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Harry, "wait, did you _hear_ me?"

"Oh yeah", chuckled Draco, "I heard you alright."

Harry flushed deeply and looked away. Draco's hand caught his jaw and forced him to meet his eyes.

"Never mind, you have a lot of more interesting body parts than your vocal chords."

He leaned in and kissed Harry gently on his lips. Harry responded instantly, pushing himself towards the Slytherin so their chests and groins pressed together. Draco moaned at the sensation and felt himself go hard, pleased to see that Harry helplessly mirrored his actions.

"Want you…" said Harry, placing greedy kisses all over Draco's face. His hand slid down Draco's back and found its way between his cheeks.

"No", Draco said through Harry's mouth, "I'm still sore since yesterday."

"But Draco…" Harry rolled his hips against his lover, showing him exactly what he wanted. Draco shook his head, pulling away.

"I said no."

Harry felt very dumb right then, rejected by Draco while his cock, clearly visible, shot up in the air. He let his arms fall to his side and stepped back into the stream of water. Draco observed as Harry shampooed his hair and thereafter washed it away.

"Are you just going to stand there?" asked Harry.

"Mhm", answered Draco cockily.

"Why?"

"Because I like watching you shower. You're so sexy."

Harry fought the urged to smile, still a little bit hurt from the rejection.

"So what? You are just going to let me take care of this by myself?" He made a sweeping gesture at his now throbbing cock.

"Of course not. I just waited for you to finish washing yourself.

He grabbed Harry's shoulders, guiding him against the tiled wall. Harry breathed hard, just the sight of Draco naked made him go all lightheaded.

"Part your legs" said Draco and Harry keenly obeyed. The Gryffindor smiled aroused as Draco kissed and licked his way down his chest and belly, stopping when he was eye level with Harry's member.

"Do you want me to?" he said without hesitation, eyes sparkling.

"God, _yes_", Harry panted.

"Then say it."

"Nngh", moaned Harry, wriggling his lips, "I want my cock in your mouth Draco, _please_."

He gasped as Draco took him in, deep-throating almost immediately. He worked his tongue deliciously around Harry and he panted, gasped and moaned to the Slytherin's oh-so pleasurable actions.

"Draco, m'almost there", he groaned, feeling the familiar pressure pooling in his lower belly. To his happiness Draco began bobbing his head even faster, his cheeks hollowing out as he gave Harry pleasure.

"Oh my god, nngh… Dra- fu-_ck_", Harry blabbered as he fiercely wriggled his hips. When a finger suddenly traced his ass, rubbing at his entrance, he couldn't take it anymore and explode in Draco's mouth with a low and loud groan.

Draco milked every last drop out of Harry before rising and kissing a heavily breathing Gryffindor.

"Where's your pride, mate?" he chuckled and lingered to Harry's chest.

"Disappeared long ago", grunted Harry hoarsely, placing his arms around Draco and pulled him into a deep kiss, angling them so they could wash off their now sweaty bodies in the stream of hot water.

"Want to take care of you next?" he whispered in Draco's hair. "With my mouth I mean."

"Yeah", Draco said and stroked his own, still hard cock. "I'd love to."

"Good", smiled Harry and palmed his hand over Draco's, "it'll be my pleasure."

.


End file.
